


I Have My Reasons

by izzyb



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-15
Updated: 2010-09-15
Packaged: 2017-10-11 21:17:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/117230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izzyb/pseuds/izzyb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They say he's not worth it, but Christine has to be sure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Have My Reasons

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the following prompt at the where_no_woman [September Drabble Fest](http://community.livejournal.com/where_no_woman/160804.html):
> 
>  _The thing is: sometimes people walk away because they want to be alone, and sometimes they walk away because they want to see if you care enough to follow them into hell. I think I went the wrong way._

Her mother had always warned her that only alcoholics drink alone, which Christine thought was rich coming from a woman who turned a blind eye to her husband's drinking (and philandering, but that's an entirely different conversation on her mental list of "Things I Will Never Discuss with My Mother."). At least she wasn't sitting in the dark—she had in fact smacked her palm angrily against the light sensor when it didn't automatically turn on when she'd stormed into the room over two hours ago.

(Inanimate objects always felt the brunt of her wrath when she was angry. She apologized to them later and laughed at herself when she did so.)

But screw what her mother thought—the averagely-priced bottle of wine she was drinking without a glass, thank you very much, was superb. She didn't need someone there sharing her wine and her bad day and making her feel better, dammit. She didn't.

So when her door chimed, she wasn't expecting it and she visibly jumped, knocking the now-empty bottle over from its position at her feet. Attempting to stand, she hit her knee on the cheap coffee table, hopped on one foot when this caused her to stub her toe on the chair next to said coffee table, and was cursing up a storm when she pushed the button to open the door.

"You," she said flatly and winced when her throbbing knee and sudden rush of blood to her leg caused it to buckle.

He caught her. Of course he caught her. Nurturer, thy name is McCoy. "I didn't expect you to injure yourself in what Janice called your 'time alone to think.'" He helped her to the couch and she bit her tongue so that she wouldn't have to apologize later.

"You shouldn't know what I do in my alone time—that's why it's my alone time." Okay, so maybe biting her tongue is impossible.

He gave her that look that said he was mulling over what she was saying and deciding if she was being her sarcastic self or if this was one of those "cries for help" he so loved to answer. She could also be a little drunk and putting way too much thought into one look from McCoy.

McCoy was the better person and didn't say the first thing that came to his mind. He'd done enough of that earlier.

"I've thought about what you said, what you all said," she said into the silence. "And I'm still going to do it, whether you like my reasons or not."

"He's not worth it, Chris. Not worth giving up your life."

She snorted at that and poked him in the chest. "Hey kettle, meet pot. "

"Jim's different. Besides, I have no life to give up. What's left for me here?"

Conveniently ignoring his reasonable argument, she answered with a quiet, "Sure he is." Tired now, she leaned back and closed her eyes. "It's closure, Leonard. Even if he's not worth it, I will know."

"It's not that I don't want you on my team, it's—"

"I know. " She did too, because McCoy only approved the best for the Enterprise's medical crew. He'd showed her the list—it was filled with those at the top of their class and excellent recommendations. Only the best for the new ship. Starfleet demanded it.

He sighed and she opened her eyes to see him looking at her. "I guess I'll see you in the morning, damn it all to hell and back."

"You really think we're going into hell? It can't be all that bad."

"I like to plan for the worst."

He let himself out and she thought about his words, realizing that she did have something to say in response—the worst wouldn't be hell—it would be nothing at all, the infinity of space and an eternity of silence.


End file.
